whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SensibleCenobite/Nosferatu 2089: How we turned Werewolf Daddy Catholic.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Sires, Neonates, and Fledglings. This story is science fiction. For Sires, Neonates, and some Fledglings that are tired of the grind. Read the story and decide if your Fledglings can handle the story. MONITOR YOUR FLEDGLINGS. The year is 2089 on some Earth like planet. A group of catholic Nosferatu are about to party and have the time of their life with Werewolf Daddy, an ancient Glass Walker. These are their tales. Werewolf '''Daddy was an elder by the time we met him. '''Werewolf Daddy was nice, most of the time, and always encouraged us to be polite as it got. He was a large 6’0” tall man with a wide frame and an even wider smile. Werewolf Daddy walked into the room with solemn look on his face after attending his local church. All of clan Nosferatu just got back from Catholic mass and were having a ball, laughing, dancing, smoking, drinking, and being dumb. Even though we knew our habits were against Yahweh's law, Yahweh said he would look the other way if we tried to get to Golconda. Werewolf '''Daddy gives us a long face and in a sour voice says “What the hells so great for you guys? Every time I go to church, the priest is miserable and keeps says were going to hell for all the sins we gave to Jesus. I feel drained when I’m done.” We all stop and look at each other for a bit confused. The most Ancient amongst us at the time was '''Josef of Prague. He faked his death way back during World War II, but don’t worry he’s doing better than ever. “Jesus was a great man, I met him personally. However brothers and sisters, he died for his own sins.” Josef said matter o factually to everyone. Josef looks at Werewolf Daddy directly and says, “Our priest encourages us to love life, make things better than worse, and wants us to be servants of good will. Yahweh knows we’re not perfect and knows how damn ugly we are on the outside. However, after admitting we were wrong he forgave us personally, with some favors owed of course.” Werewolf Daddy stood their looking impressed. “Can I be one of you guys, I’m so miserable at my local church.” We look at each other in shock and gasp, “OF COURSE! Come to mass next weekend and we’ll get you hooked up.” Werewolf Daddy looked so relieved and reached for a beer and a smoke. The clan refused him and said, “Not till you take your vows Werewolf '''Daddy!” We all start laughing at him and start drinking in front of him, blowing smoke in his face asked us to do it ;), and dancing around him in a giant circle. We stop for a second and form a small gap for him to join hands with us. “You can’t party till your vows are complete, but you can dance it off and laugh with us.” That following week, we took Werewolf Daddy to a midnight mass and dipped him in the holy water. We used our '''Auspex on him to make sure he wasn’t lying and Josef even asked permission to Dominate the truth out of him. Werewolf Daddy hesitated, then agreed. We looked at his soul and it was no worse than ours or a lot of humans. “We’re all broken on planet Earth”, Josef used to say to us. Werewolf Daddy admitted his sins under a willing Dominate spell and it was all good. From then on he was the happiest Catholic Werewolf I’d ever met in my life. We haven't seen him snap and lose his temper since then, and his family is doing better than ever. Ever since we turned him Catholic he’s been a braggart about the fact and about how much fun we all have. Thanks for the job opportunity Werewolf Daddy! Clan Nosferatu won’t forget your generosity, Sensible Cenobite SensibleCenobite (talk) 02:01, February 16, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 02:01, February 16, 2019 (UTC) To all of you that know Josef of Prague died during World War II, A+. I made a mistake and put the medival ages, but that is when he let Cristoff, Eric, and I through his tunnels. Thanks Josef! SensibleCenobite (talk) 09:18, February 16, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 09:18, February 16, 2019 (UTC) My processor is getting slow. It was Christoff, Wilhelm, and I that Josef let through his tunnels. Category:Blog posts